


you're the worst (... and I love it)

by liefde



Category: Cycling RPF
Genre: Anger Management, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Rivalry, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Wout is so annoyed by Mathieu's childish antics at Gent-Wevelgem, and Mathieu can't help being even more of a little shit.(Or I saw Mathieu's smug smile after the race and inspiration struck, whoops!)
Relationships: Wout van Aert/Mathieu van der Poel
Kudos: 10





	you're the worst (... and I love it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalcities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalcities/gifts).



> mathieu is such a little shit I swear.  
> I just had to write this

**you’re a fucking child**

Mathieu has just gotten home when he receives the message and he can’t help the smug smile coming onto his face.

**what for?** he texts back 

**you know what for** he gets back immediately and he would be lying if he said this didn’t turn him on. Wout sounding this bossy and slightly (if not more than that) angry was something that just got him.

**come over to my place, roxanne is gone for the night** he quickly replies before he regrets it.

He knows what they’re doing is wrong. It’s fucked up. He’s got a girlfriend and Wout has a pregnant wife for god’s sake. And they’ve tried quitting each other, but they just always go back to whatever they are.

And that’s exactly what also happened a couple nights ago. They were supposed to meet up but then got into a stupid argument, Mathieu accusing Wout of not giving a shit about him when he last minute cancelled on their plans. 

They hadn’t seen each other properly in a long time, and Mathieu just got so hurt. He knows Wout would never do it intentionally, there had been a problem with Sarah, but Mathieu couldn’t help but be jealous. He knows he didn’t and doesn’t have the right to, but he can’t help it. He knows Wout feels the same sometimes, feeling like a hypocrite and terribly guilty about it at the same time. They both get possessive of each other even though they’re far from being together.

He’s a hypocrite, but he’s so damn attracted to Wout. He loves their games, he loves the competition, and sometimes he feels like Wout is the only person who truly understands how he feels.

They’ve been keeping this thing between them going for years. He still remembers Wout being at the same party he was, sometime after season, both drunk off their asses. And he doesn’t remember much of the night, but he does remember Wout pulling him outside - and god, Mathieu first thought he wanted to punch him or something - and kissing him fiercely in the dark, far away from anyone.

It’s that same fierce kiss he’s feeling again now, Wout not hesitating to push him against the wall of the hallway the second he entered Mathieu’s house.

“I’m so annoyed with you”, he whispers in Mathieu’s ear and kissing his earlobe, his jaw, his neck, “so fucking annoyed. Making us both lose, making us both look like idiots.”

“Doesn’t look like you’re too annoyed”, Mathieu says just a bit too smugly for Wout’s liking apparently, because suddenly he pulls his pants down and puts his palm on Mathieu’s already hard cock.

“Shut the fuck up. Ignoring me for a week and then this today?”, Wout says and drops on his knees, taking Mathieu’s underwear of in one swift motion, cock springing free and if Mathieu was turned on before, then he doesn’t know how to describe in what state he is when Wout puts his cock in his mouth.

“Holy shi-”, Mathieu moans and immediately gets shut up by Wout. “If you come before I get to fuck you, I don’t know what I’m gonna do, but you’ll know it.”

Mathieu needs to bite his tongue to not make another snide remark, but his attention quickly turns to not trying to come on the spot.

They all but run to the bedroom, Wout leading the way with Mathieu’s hand in his. He practically throws Mathieu on the bed, hovering over him and kissing him hard while slowly stroking his cock.

“You’re so hot”, Wout says and feels the effect his words have on Mathieu, breathing more heavily by the second and his cock already leaking.

“The lube is in the nightstand?”, Wout asks quickly, receiving an eager nod as an answer. “Already prepared everything for us didn’t you? You’re amazing”, he says fondly, making Mathieu blush.

He takes his time opening Mathieu up, not too fast but not too slow either, not wanting to overstimulate him.

“Wout, please”, he almost says beggingly and Wout kisses him, fingers sliding in and out at the same time. 

Seeing Mathieu like this, pupils dilated, spread out on the bed sheets, is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen.

“You turn me on so much”, Wout says and slowly enters Mathieu. He knows he won’t last long and he knows Mathieu won’t either. 

It’s not long until they’re both in the same rhythm, breathing together, both letting out sounds of pleasure and just letting everything go.

Mathieu comes first, Wout not much later after that, and then they’re both side by side, arms arounds each other and breathing slowly.

“I was really annoyed with you today you know”, Wout admits, speaking up after a couple of minutes of coming down from their high in comfortable silence, “I get where you’re coming from, but that was just childish.”

“You know I’m a sore loser”, Mathieu replies, bringing his face closer to Wout’s, their lips almost touching.

“And then saying my reaction was stupid, acting like a little lying shit in front of everyone. God, it’s exhausting, being the only person who really knows you.”

“You always see right through me”, Mathieu whispers and kisses Wout softly. “I’m sorry for last week, including today. My feelings just got the better of me, it hasn’t really happened to this extent, but I’ve just been so stressed and there’s so much pressure on me, especially with you getting all these amazing results. But I truly mean it when I couldn’t be prouder of you.”

Wout smiles softly and puts the palm of his hand on Mathieu’s cheek, slowly stroking his hair.

“You can be such a little shit and such a sap sometimes”, Wout laughs and Mathieu rolls his eyes, quickly pecking Wout’s lips.

“You better watch your step though. I might sabotage us at the Ronde again”, Mathieu teases him playfully and Wout lets out a laugh. “You’re unbelievable.”

**Author's Note:**

> haven't edited this & it's quite late so I might come back tomorrow to edit whatever this is. let me know if you liked it x  
> [my tumblr](http://carlandooo.tumblr.com)
> 
> -
> 
> dear crystalcities, finally a gift back!! i hope you're doing great and i also hope you like this :)


End file.
